And It's Nearly 5AM
by WallflowerWeasley
Summary: Annabeth is on her way back from boarding school to see her best friend and, so she hopes, a possible lover, Percy. She has thing to share with him and he's there to support her, as always. One thing leads to another and Annabeth swears, when she's with him, it's magic. Rated T for suggestive themes. Based on my own story "5AM" for the Perks of Being a Wallflower. Enjoy & Review!


**Author's Note- Hey guys. This is my first Percy Jackson story, though I really haven't put any work into it. I wrote this story originally for the Perks of Being a Wallflower but I'm changing the characters to Percy and Annabeth's. See, I am obsessed with this song called 5am by Amber Run. It is beautiful and sexy as fuck. I think it's about being a drug addict but I don't want to make Annabeth a drug addict so I'll just use the vibe the song has.**

 **Enjoy and review!**

Driving back home from school, I sit with a heavy heart over what happened last weekend. I want more than anything else to see Percy and talk to him and hug him and be close to him. I want this because he will know what to say. He may not have the answers but he will know what to say to make me feel better. He will know how to stop the visions I keep getting from that night.

I park in the driveway and throw my things in my room, yelling to mom that I'm going to see Percy. She turns and says, "Can't you go tomorrow? You just came. Take some rest."

"No, mom. I'm fine. And it's important so I need to see him. I'll see you later."

She narrows her eyes and says, "Is everything alright? I hope you haven't gotten yourself in trouble."

 _I did mom, I did._ But instead of that, I say, "No I didn't, mom. Everything is fine. Don't wait up for me."

And with that I'm out of the house. I decide to walk to his house since it's quite close, and I need the air and time to think. I think about Percy and the last time we saw each other. Something was different. He was a little distant and I wasn't sure why. We never hugged or even touched each other because Percy was so cleverly escaping my attempts. There was a strange tension between us, as if we were scared of something. I wanted to ask him if it had something to do with his ceaseless feelings for me, but I didn't want to dampen the mood more than it already was. So we let it be- we talked like best friends and did other best friend things, but something wasn't quite like us. And I knew that he felt it too by the way he kept smiling nervously at me. I decide not to let any of that get in the way today. If I want to hug him, I will. If I want to kiss him, I will. If I want to do other nasty things with him, I will. And he can't stop me.

After a ten-minute walk, I'm outside his house, ringing the doorbell. I hear a loud and gruff "I'm coming!" from Percy and my heart leaps in my chest. The door swings open and there he stands, once a beautiful, innocent boy who, right before my eyes, is turning into an even more beautiful man. He stands before me, looking shell-shocked. I watch his expression change into confusion and doubt, as if he thinks he's hallucinating. I chuckle inwardly and think that it's just like him. I slam into him and wrap my arms around him in the tightest embrace I can manage with my thin yet strong arms. He waits for a moment and his arms are around me in an equally tight hug. My nose touches the crook of his neck and I hear him sigh against my hair, his hands dangerously close to them as if they'll be entangled in them in a moment.

I pull away, my arms still around his neck. And we stand at his doorway, staring at each other, taking each other in, and I try to swallow up every fleck of colour in his sea green eyes. His mouth is opening and closing as he tries to figure out what to say. I notice that he looks like a fish. I decide that the conversation won't go anywhere if I wait for him to say something, so I say, "Hi."

He grins at me and my heart does weird things again. "Oh my god, Annabeth. Hi. Wow."

"Surprise," I whisper.

He grins again and ushers me in. The house seems oddly empty so I ask, "Where are your parents?"

"They're out for the week, I'm home alone."

Home alone. That makes me strangely nervous, and I can't pinpoint why.

"They trust you with this responsibility? What if you throw a wild party with booze and sex?"

He laughs and hands me some water. "We all know I don't have enough friends to do that, and crowds and noise make me nervous, so they can trust me."

His statement makes me sad, sad that he still hasn't made good friends, even in his senior year. It's hard for us to fit in with dyslexia and ADHD but it's not as impossible as he makes it seem. But I don't let that show and say, "Well, I'm here for the week, so your life will be interesting for once."

We both know I'm joking and he laughs loudly, like him. We go up to his room and he shuts the door, even though nobody is home. We sit in comfortable silence for a while, sipping on our water.

Percy speaks up and says, "What... How have you been, Annabeth?"

I force a smile at him and say, "I'm good, Percy. How about you?"

I look at him and see his expression change into a frown.

"No."

I'm confused. "What?"

"You're not good. What's wrong?"

I sigh and decide not to even try to lie. I had planned on telling him everything anyway. "It's just…something happened this past weekend. I'm a little sad about it, that's all."

To my surprise, he comes closer and takes my hand. I notice how easily it fits with his. "What happened? Maybe…maybe I can help."

I chuckle drily and say, "I don't think you can, Perce. I really don't think you can."

I look over at him and he's staring at me, brow furrowed.

"I'm worried, Annabeth. Please tell me what's wrong," he says gently, like I'm made of glass.

I sigh again, and start.  
"Well, this past weekend, I was at a party. And I was talking to this guy who seemed nice at first. And- and he told me that he wanted to show a special place, so I followed him. And it turned out to be his dorm room, where he shut me in. Then, he tried to kiss me, and he did, and he tried to do…other things with me too. I was very upset about it, I still am, I think."

Percy is quiet for the longest time. I stare at his face and how it transitions into the angriest one I've seen. I grab his arm in an effort to calm him down but he brushes it off. I flinch.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" He asks quietly, not looking at me.

"I…didn't want to worry you."

He is still quiet when he says, "Is this any better? I'm still worried, and I still want to tear this guy's throat out," he pauses and looks at me worriedly, "but, are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

I grab his arm again and pat it gently. "I'm fine, Percy, don't worry. I reported him too. Turns out, I wasn't the first girl he did this with."

He sighs in relief and says, "Promise me you won't hide anything from me ever again. No matter how much it worries me. Please."

I put my head on his shoulder and mutter, "I will. I promise."

I feel the weight of his head on mine, and it's one of the more comforting feelings I know. We slowly ease into conversation like we always do, and I'm relieved to find that things don't seem tense today. It feels like fifteen minutes but when I check the time, it's three am. Percy sees it too and says, "Stay, please."

It's hard to say no to his gentle request, so I stay. I stay and we keep talking about everything and nothing, and slowly we ease into each other's arms. He's holding me close to him and I rest my head in the crook of his neck, and things go quiet.

"I miss you so much," Percy whispers.  
My eyes start to sting again, and I move even closer to him, which hadn't seemed possible. "I miss you too, Percy. I miss you everyday."

I feel his head move and I look up at him, surprised to see how close our faces are. We stare at each other and I'm not sure who kisses whom first. It's soft and careful, because we both know how fragile this moment is. Percy cradles my face in his hands and my hands claw at his sides, trying to pull him closer. We move in perfect harmony, and I sigh into his mouth. One of his hands move down to my waist and suddenly we're not kissing anymore. It's hard, intense kissing full of fire and passion. Our lips crash against each other and it's rough, passionate and everything I need it to be. His head moves to the side and his lips hover over my neck, silently asking for permission. I push his head by his hair gently and when his lips touch my skin, it's magic.

Hours later, when we've done every wonderful thing possible to each other, we lay flush against each other, breathing it all in. I crane my neck to check the time, and it says 4:55am.

I nudge Percy softly and he hums to show he's listening. "It's nearly 5am, Percy."

"I know. Don't go, it's unsafe."

I hear the silent _I want you to stay_ in his words, and so I do.

 **So, tell me how you like it, guys. I'd really like to read some of your opinions. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
